donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Deck Trek
Deck Trek is the fourth level in Donkey Kong Land. It is also the fourth area in Gangplank Galleon Ahoy!, the game's first world. The music for this level, and the other ship levels, is taken from Gang-Plank Galleon in Donkey Kong Country. However, it lacks the segue into the more intense section of the song. This theme is recursively given to Gang-Plank Galleon in the Game Boy Color iteration of Donkey Kong Country. This level takes place on a ship, beginning on its deck. As they progress through the level, though, the Kongs have to climb up many long ropes and make their way to the ships highest mast. Ropes not only help them on there way up. Barrels appear several times in this level, and they can shoot the heroes to hard-to-reach places. If they are lucky, the primates may even land in a barrel that shoots them to a Bonus Area. To add some difficulty into Deck Trek, the Kongs have to avoid Mini-Neckies, Gnawties, Zingers, Slippas, and Kritters on their journey to the top of the ship. A few Mincers also appear here as well, although only in a Bonus Area. Expresso the Ostrich appears in a Bonus Area. Layout From the start of the level, the Kongs must jump up a ledge and climb up a set of ropes to reach a yard. They have to head to the left and find another set of ropes to climb. When they hop up to the next yard from there, the must hop up a few more yards and soon come up to a lone rope. As they travel up this, they must avoid a few Mini-Neckies and eventually jump to the left to land in a barrel. It shoots them to a rope. They should jump over to another barrel there. This barrel blasts them to a set of ropes, which must be climbed to reach a yard, where the Continue Point can be found. Once they hit the Continue Point, the Kongs should journey east and hop up a few yards. When they walk across the whole way, they must grab onto a lone rope and begin to climb it. While they move up, they have to watch out for several Mini-Neckies shooting eggs at them. When they get to the end of this rope, they should jump off and hit another Continue Point. From there, the Kongs must walk east again and travel up a rope to find another row of masts. There, they have to defeat a Mini-Necky to reach a large set of ropes. This must be climbed to get to more yards. When they are at the top of these ropes, the group must travel east and hop up a platform to find another rope. Once this is climbed, the heroes should head a little farther to the left and jump up several more small yards to reach yet another rope. After this thin rope is journeyed up, the Kongs must jump up some more masts, without bumping into any Gnawties. They soon have to bounce up several more smaller yards again, trying not to hit any Slippas above them. At the top mast, they should jump to the left and land in a barrel. It shoots them into an explosive barrel near a portal. When the group jumps into this portal, they can use the explosive barrel to blow up any one of the two boulders blocking their path. They leads to the fifth and sixth stages. Kong Letters *'K': Found near a jumping Kritter along the normal way up. *'O': In the city-themed bonus room. *'N': Found in Expresso's bonus room. *'G': Also found in Expresso's bonus room. Bonus areas *'One': Right after the Continue Point, the Kongs must head east and jump into a barrel. It shoots them into a Bonus Area, where they have to sneak between to moving Mincers to grab the letter O. Once this is done, they can exit by using a nearby barrel. *'Two': Before the Kongs jump up several small platforms to reach a barrel at the end of a level, they should search around the western part of the area. They can soon find a barrel in mid-air, which they should jump in to enter the Bonus Area. There, they must break a crate to free the Animal Friend, Expresso the Ostrich. Once this is done, they have to ride on the bird to get over a wide abyss and grab the letter N and G. When they get to the other end of the abyss, they must walk into an entryway and exit the bonus. Expresso will not be with the Kongs when they are back in the main level. Video Category:Donkey Kong Land levels Category:Ship levels Category:Donkey Kong Land Stages